Escaping The Darkness
by Sakura-Chan1345
Summary: Sasuke soon realizes his true feelings towards Sakura but he returns to Konoha only to find that she is missing. Now Akatsuki want her. Will she join them willingly? Will his love be able to save her? SasuSaku. Sequel to My Promise To You.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "My Promise to You"**

You might want to read "My Promise to You" to fully understand what is going on...You don't have to though if you don't want to. It's just easier if you do. Although its only easier for a certain part of the story.

SasuSaku

Slight ItaSaku for some time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…………….**

**Escaping Darkness**

**Chapter one: **

It was a dark starless night in Konoha. Not a single soul awake except for a young rosette haired Kunoichi. She wasn't at home snuggled up in her warm blue comforter; instead she was at the training grounds. Since the time Sasuke had left this is what became of Sakura. Every day, every night she would train, train to become stronger and better. And to every one's surprise she was getting better in fact so better that Tsunade had a new mission for her, a way towards a new life, and a new path.

She made her way to Tsunade's office shortly after the sun had set. They only thing stirring in her mind as she watched the leaves dance with the wind was the Onyx orbed man she was in love with. She often wondered when she would see him next or if she even would. She still couldn't retan all that had happened between him and her 2 years ago. She would never remember his promise to her but somehow her body knew.

Sakura P.O.V

"Sasuke-Kun..." _Sigh_

"What are you doing now? Do you still remember our last convesation? Do you even remember me?"

**"Of course he remember's you baka. It's not like hes going to forget everything he did before he left." Inner Sakura stated while a depressed Sakura snorted at the comment her inner self had made.**

"I know... I geuss I'm just lonely without him thats all."

_Sigh_

Knock Knock

"You may come in" Tsunade announced as Sakura made her way into Tsunade's office.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Tsunade-Sama?"

"I have a new plan for you, more like a new mission that is if you will agree to it."

"Hai what is it?" The emerald orbed Kunoichi asked her Sempai.

"I want you to become a captain of one of our ANBU teams. That would mean you have to keep your identity a secret and you will receive a mask to wear. You will be in charge of your team and you will also be the med-ninja for your team. You will be given a cloak if you choose to hide your hair. I suggest that you do. So what is your decision Haruno Sakura?" Tsunade spoke as seroiusly as she could get.

"I will become an ANBU Captain." Her answer was plain and simple.

"Then it's settled. I will assign you to your team in an hour. Go pick up your things and report back here in an hour. That is all"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama."

Sakura did a jutsu sign and disappeared in puff of smoke and cherry blossoms.

She immediately picked up her ANBU uniform and went home.

"Ehh I can't belive it………I'm an ANBU Captain now. If only Sasuke could see me now..."

Sakura couldn't help but talk to herself about how much she had achieved over the last 2 years. During this previous year she had surpassed Kakashi and even Tsunade her Sempai. She had started to show her true colors and she had become beautiful behond belief. Her eyes had more sparkle to them and her hair had a more rosy color to it. Sakura tied her rosette waist length hair up with a black ribbon. She put on her uniform and then finally her mask. Her outfit consisted of a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt. Over the black shirt was a blue vest type of thing. She had two choices either a blue vest or a white one. She felt the white would be hard to clean blood out of. Then she had gloves that went up past her elbows. They were just below her Konoha tattoo and were cut at the wrists. She had her black fighting gloves on and the normal ANBU pants. On her arms were those white arm things. (A/n I don't know how to describe the white arm things Lol.) Finally she had a Katana sitting on her back. (A/N Go to my profile if you want to see her in ANBU Uniform)

Sakura tilted her head towards the gaze of the alarm clock sitting beside her bed.

"Ehh look at the time. I better leave if I want to make it in time."

She disappeared in her normal puff of smoke and cherry blossoms and reappeared at Tsunade's office. Before she could even knock Tsunade spoke.

"I see they are coming. Do you know what they want?"

"No Tsunade-Sama. But I will put together a team to find out."

"No need to. I already have just the team I want. Team Haruno and we are no longer alone……….you may come in Sakura."

Sakura stumbled in while trying to think of a reason why she was eavesdropping.

"Ahh sorry Tsunade-Sama I didn't mean to eavesdrop." A bright shade of pink made its way on Sakura's face showing she was indeed embarrassed.

"No matter you will find out the whole story in less than five minutes. We just need to wait for your new team."

Shortly after Tsunade spoke Sakura's new team showed up one by one. Her new team consisted of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji, and TenTen. (A/n I don't know TenTen's last name. T.T Sorry)

"Everyone your team will now be called Team Haruno. Your team captain is Haruno Sakura. Rumors say that Itachi and Kisame want something from Konoha. We do not know what their objective is yet and we will not allow them to come any closer to Konoha than they already are. I want your team to investigate this further and find out exactly what they want. We need to be informed immediatley if they make it past anyone. I only trust your team to do this Sakura so be careful it's an S-ranked mission and someone is bound to get hurt. I want you all ready to leave in 10 minutes. Everyone may leave but Sakura."

"Hai. Team Haruno i will be waiting at the Gates of Konoha. I want you all to be ready and to be there in 10 minutes. Please do not be late."

"HAI!" Withthat said everyone left the room except for Sakura.

"Sakura... I want you to be careful. I have a feeling that this has nothing to do with Naruto or Sasuke. They might just be after those special jutsus only your clan posseses. You may very well be their objective. You must not let them get ahold of you or anyone else in Konoha. I trust you know how to deal with the situation if you and your team is split up?"

"Hai... I will not let them get close to Konoha. I give you my word. My team and I will be safe and will fufill our mission. Oh and one more thing Tsunade-Sama could you please give this to Naruto for me." Sakura handed a package to Tsuande and then slwoly walked to the door.

"Becareful Sakura..."

Click...

Sakura P.O.V

I slowly walked down the dark corridor that lead towards my house. It was chilly out and I had a feeling that something wasn't going to go right specifically on my next mission. I shrugged it off as i packed my things and made my way towards the Gates of Konoha. I couldn't help but to wonder if i would ever get to see Sasuke again. I had a feeling I would but not in the way I wanted it to happen.

Normal P.O.V

"Alright we will go in two different groups. Kiba you're in the front, then Shikamaru, Ino you're after Shikamaru and Neji you're in the back.

Shikamaru you're in charge of your group. My group will be consisted of me in front, then TenTen in the middle and finally Hinata at the back. We will use these to communicate. (A/N those mikes you talk in to and have an ear piece in your ear.) Contact my group if you cme across anything. We will split up in 2 different directons that way we won't e caught of our gaurd. Please be careful."

With all that said the two groups split up and headed off into differernt directions.

PREVIEW for Next Chapter:

"Surprised to see me?" Sakura gave a questioned look as she turned her head towards the voice.

"Hmm……who is it that has pink hair? I can't seem to remember! Why don't you take that mask off for me and let me see your face?" He was screwing with her but she remained perfectly calm only on the inside was she was slowly beginning to panic.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I hope you like the sequel so far!!! Reviews would be nice Plzzz!!! Ohh and yea this chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer!!!! Look forward to it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to "My Promise to You"**

**Escaping Darkness**

**Disclaimer: It's called Fanfiction for a reason.**

Last Chapter:

"Alright we will go in two different groups. Kiba you're in the front, then Shikamaru, Ino you're after Shikamaru and Neji you're in the back.

Shikamaru you're in charge of your group. My group will be consisted of me in front, then TenTen in the middle and finally Hinata at the back. We will use these to communicate. (A/N those mikes you talk in to and have an ear piece in your ear.) Contact my group if you cme across anything. We will split up in 2 different directons that way we won't e caught of our gaurd. Please be careful."

With all that said the two groups split up and headed off into differernt directions.

**Chapter 2: **

Team Haruno made its way through the forest slowly drifting apart. The two groups were far away from each other now. Then Sakura's group found something they would rather have not found this soon.

"It's Itachi. Everyone hide yourselves amongst the trees. I will contact Shikamaru. Hinata keep your eye on him, i don't want him getting away."

"Hai." Hinata and TenTen moved out and hid while Sakura hid in a high tree and communicated with Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru we have found Itachi."

"Sakura we can't help you. We ran into Kisame. They split up. Somehow they knew we would so they did as well. Can you handle him?"

"Yeah……just be careful. We will meet up at Konoha. Make sure your group gets there in one piece." Sakura growled her last few words and then went to where her group was hiding.

"Alright we are on our own. They split up so we have to take him alone. Then we will meet up with them at Konoha. Be careful you guys. I will make the first move. If I am badly wounded both of you take him."

"Ok but you be careful as well. Itachi _is_ stronger than Kisame."

"Mhhm" Sakura's answer was muffled as she made her way to the ground.

"Another ANBU captain I get to slaugter oh and it's a girl. I think I'll have some fun before I kill her."

Before Sakura could react he had pulled her hood down and had a kunai to her throat.

What he didn't know was that she was prepared for this fight. She escaped him easily but her disguise was ruined. The only thing left for him to remove was her mask.

"Surprised to see me?" Sakura gave a questioned look as she turned her head towards the voice.

"Hmm……who is it that has pink hair? I can't seem to remember! Why don't you take that mask off for me and let me see your face?" He was screwing with her but she remained perfectly calm only on the inside was she slowly beginning to panic.

"I don't know what you want but i won't let you acheive your mission.

"Ahh I see so that's how it is, but let me ask you one more thing. Do you know what happened on this day exactly 2 years ago?"

Sakura's answer was silence.

"So you don't. Then it's no surprise that you weren't surprised to see me. Hmm aren't you supposed to be weak? Always needing protection? But seeing your uniform I must be wrong. This might be funner than I thought.

Sakura gulped but showed no sign of fear. She knew he was strong. As she thought of a last minute plan to defeat Itachi she failed to notice the smirk forming on his lips. Something was going on and it was right under her nose only she didn't know it. The only one's that noticed the smirk was a worried Hinata and a nervous TenTen.

"Hinata..."

_Flash Back_

_Hinata made her way to another tree as Sakura grabbed TenTen's wrist._

"_TenTen I can already tell what's going to happen. As soon as you get the chance make your way back to Konoha. Be careful ok. Don't let him see you. I will be alright so don't stick around. You need to inform Tunade-Sama to be prepared for something close to a war." _

_A tear rolled down TenTen's face as she answered her captain and friend._

"_But what if you don't make it out alright?"_

"_I will. Have faith in me! I can take care of myself." Sakura smirked once she saw the expression on TenTen's face. It was priceless._

"_Alright……I will inform Tsunade-Sama of our news and Akatsuki's plan. As soon as we figure it out Hinata and I will head out. Just be careful."_

"_One more thing…Take care of Hinata since she can't handle real rough situations try to make it out as soon as possible. I will try to get answers from him before our gruesome fight."_

_After words and tears were shared TenTen made her way to the tree as did Sakura awaiting their next choice of what to do?_

_End Flash back_

"Sakura can take care of herself. We need to inform Tsunade of the situation and there plan." Hinata grew impatient as she watched TenTen speak.

"O-ok….but f-first let's hear h-his plan. T-t hen t-tell Tsunade- S-Sama." Hinata trembled as she looked at the young raved haired S-ranked criminal.

"Alright once we are at the gates I want you to contact Shikamaru's group. I will inform Tsunade-Sama of the plan and then meet up with you back at the gates. Be ready to fight."

"Hai." A tear rolled down Hinata's face as she used her Byakugan.

Meanwhile

Shikamaru stood there gasping for breath. He had used too much chakra but he needed to win. He looked to his left to find Ino lying on the ground bleeding. He looked to his right to find Kiba on Akamaru's back unconscious. Then he looked behind him. Neji was still conscious and wouldn't give up not without a fight to the death. Shikamaru gave a quick glance at Neji while Neji nodded in agreement. They had come up with a plan and not a moment too soon. "Take Ino to Tsunade…..and quick. I'll take care of Kiba."

Neji's reply was a nod as he picked up Ino leaving Shikamaru behind to face Kisame.

(A/N I'm just gonna skip the fight scene since not much happens)

Shikamaru defeated Kisame and just in the nick of time. He was almost out of chakra. He had enough to get him back to Konoha quickly. Akamaru and Shikamaru took off leaving Kisame badly wounded or so it would seem.

"What are your motives? What or who do you want from Konoha?" The young rosette haired kunoichi asked.

"Not much. All i will tell you is that it has nothing to do with my foolish little brother or the Jinchuuriki or Konoha really. What my objective is... to capture you Haurno Sakura.

Sakura gasped but showed no sign of fear. She took her fighting stance and look towards TenTen and Hinata.

TenTen saw Sakura look their way and knew it was time to inform Tsuande. As much as she didn't want to leave she had to, for Konoha's sake. TenTen and Hinata looked at eachother and silently ade their way towards Konoha.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sorry No Preview for the next chappie! I have writers block...T.T

Ahhh I'm sorry...…….this chapter is just as short as the first one!!! T.T Sorry…….but I promise the next one will be longer!!!! Plzz Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel To "My Promise to You"**

**Escaping Darkness**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto………T.T

Thnx for the people who have reviewed so far….

sweetcherry99  
2007-07-08

Clara of the Wolves  
2007-07-08

dera - chan  
2007-07-07

NorthernLights25  
2007-07-07

holly  
2007-07-07

Clara of the Wolves  
2007-07-06

cherryuchiha123  
2007-07-05

Carly-chan  
2007-07-05

NorthernLights25  
2007-07-04

Thnx for the alerts and favs too! I appreciate it!

RR. No Flames Plz!

**Chapter 3: **

Hinata waited at the gates of Konoha for TenTen. Hinata started to feel nervous as she heard rustling sounds in the bushes near her. She decided to check out who or what was in the bushes. Once there she it seemed he came across a surprising find.

"N-Neji-Kun! Ino!" Hinata shrieked at the sight of blood all over her cousin and friend.

"Have to get…her…to….Tsunade" Neji gasped for air as he spoke.

"H-hurry... w-we don't h-have much t-time l-left.

"H-Hai..."

"O-ok… be careful." Hinata watched as Neji took off with Ino then she turned her head towards some random direction which happened to be the direction of where Naurto was walking.

"Hey Hina-Chan" She blushed upon hearing her name this way but got suerious knowing she would have to tell Naruto sooner or later.

"N-Naurto-Kun I-I have to tell you s-somthing imp-portant."

"What is it Hina-Chan?"

"I know what Akatsuki is after" She managed to say this without stuttering once.

"They want Sakura…"

"What!"

Just then TenTen joined in the conversation out of nowhere.

"They don't want anything from Konoha except Sakura. Tsunade-Sama has ordered a couple ANBU teams to be here in less than an hour. If I know Sakura…. she will find some way to escape Itachi's grasp and then make her way back here."

"Then t-that means that we've f-fallen in a trap. W-we left her alone but if she m-makes it back they will fo-ollow her and dest-troy the village until they get what they w-want."

"Exactly we need to be prepared for a battle to the death… I won't let them take Sakura or do any harm to Konoha." TenTen's trailed as she spoke her last profound words.

"A-alright. By the way S-Shikamaru-Kun, Kiba-Kun and Akamaru should be here soon. Neji and I-Ino have already arrived. I will c-check on N-Neji-Kun a-an Ino an then m-make my way b-back here." Hinata was flushed as she made her way out of TenTen and Naruto's sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So that's it huh…well I'll tell you this. You will never capture me! I will not be taken by the likes of you. I will protect Konoha with my life. I will never agree to come with you. You had better give up now." While Sakura spoke she noticed that Itachi was smirking he could see the hint of fear in her eyes that she tried so had to hide.

"You have guts… but I'm afraid it will take more than that to defeat me. Oh and you don't have a choice. You will be coming with me and you will fail at protecting Konoha. My partner is on his way here now! So why don't you just give up while you can." He smirked again. He was beginning to really like something about this particular kunoichi.

"Ha I won't ever give up not to the likes of you." With that said Sakura charged at Itachi and drew all of her chakra into her right fist. She threw her fist at him… barely missing and instead of hitting him she ended up colliding her fist with the ground.

This went on for awhile longer until Sakura finally landed a hit on him. She walked up to him and thought he was unconscious.

"Looks like he is unconscious… Now's my chance to make it back to Konoha while I still have a little bit of chakra left." Sakura was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her leg and pulled her down where she ended up colliding with the grund herself.

"What the... ?"

Before she could say anymore someone was ontop of her and had is hands over her wrists.

"I-I can't move." Sakura was beginning to really panic now.

She was trapped, couldn't move and there was nothing stopping Uchiha Itachi from doing anything to her. He smirked and then crashed hi lips down upon hers. He liked the taste and she scuirmed to get out of his grasp.

He decided to see what would happen if he let go. Sakura saw this as an opening and punched him ten she heard a pooping sound.

"A clone!"

Itachi was no wher in sight so she decided to take this chance to escape.

Using the last of her chakra, Sakura made her chakra flow to her legs and ran towards Konoha.

"I hope I make it in time... Wait for me everyone… I'm coming!"

Sakura was then out sight from Itachi's view. He smirked and spoke out loud to himself.

"Like I said Haruno Sakura… It's going to take more than guts to defeat me. You will be mine." He got up and walked slowly towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I wonder if she will forgive me for being so long? Will she still love me? Does she remember my promise?" A young raven-haired man spoke to himself as he questioned many things, many things that he doubted.

He wouldn't admit it but deep down he felt something for a certain rosette haired kunoichi. The young onyx orbed man slowly walked towards Konoha, the place where he grew up and the place where he fell in love, a love in which he concealed for so long. He was only two days away from… from… a certain woman who he longed to tell something to her, his former teammate Haruno Sakura.

"Two more days… then I can c-confess………." The young shinobi's face faded into a deep shade red for a sudden moment when his thoughts were of the young green-orbed kunoichi.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kisame and Itachi met up on their way to Konoha. Phase one of their plan was almost over.

"It won't be long now. Phase one will be finished as soon as we bring destruction to Konoha." Itachi smirked as his teammate spoke.

"We will give them a little more time to get ready. Then we will attack." Itachi spoke his plan and then disappeared in cloud of smoke as Kisame made his way to the river laughing evilly. Oh how they loved doing harm in others way's.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura was practically crawling as she arrived at the gates of Konoha.

"Sakura!" TenTen cried in joy as she saw her leader lying there on the ground… alive.

"I-I don't know what happened to him… he he dissapeared a-and" Before she could finish what she was saying she had blacked out.

Naruto picked up Sakura and immediately took her to Tsunade-Sama.

"Thank-you Naruto. A few more minutes and she would probably be really hurt or even dead. I will heal her but she won't have enough strength to fight. I want you to protect her. Sai will join you after until then be careful. You know Itachi and Kisame are after her, you must protect her with your life. That's an order."

"Hai. I will protect her at all costs Tsunade-Sama." The God aim smiled at Naruto showing she was happy to know that he really cared for his teammate.

Then Tsunade disappeared in puff of smoke leaving Naruto to look after his hurt friend and teammate.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"TenTen… Captain Haruno is unable to battle alongside with you. You will take charge of her team until ordered to stop. Naruto and Sai will also be unable to battle, they are protecting Sakura."

"Hai Tsunade-Sama. I' am currently gathering a couple ANBU Teams not including mine. We will be ready as soon as my team shows up fully healed and ready to fight." TenTen was doing her best to show all of her courage to the God aim but you could still see the hint of fear in her eyes.

"Carry on. But be careful… Something bad is going to happen if we aren't careful."

"Alright… by the way Sakura said she dosent' know what happened to Itachi. Is it possible that hes on his way here now?" TenTen quivered even if she only thought about him for a split second.

"Yes… it is quite possible. She may have harmed him but he will not die that easily. She is not fully healed but that isn't the only reason I won't let her fight."

"It's because they want her isn't it. That's why you have Naruto-Kun and Sai-Kun protecting her."

"Hai. You are correct. We will worry about that later let's just focus on the our up coming fight or we may just very well loose. Konoha could be destroyed if we aren't careful." Tsunade took off as soon as she saw Hinata and others heading towards her and TenTen. She left leaving the words…

"Get into your battle stance and be on your guard at all times."

Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru ran to TenTen awaiting orders.

Dawn had finally come… the fight against Akatsuki and Konoha was about to begin.

Itachi and Kisame took their fighting stance and they faced Team Haruno and a couple other ANBU Teams. They laughed and began the fight.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sakura groaned as she heard a lot of commotion and screaming, she could see blood splatter against her window. She got up but only to be pushed back down by a familiar hand.

"Rest." Rest was all he said but she ignored him.

"Why don't you actually listen to Naruto for once." Sai instructed to Sakura.

"I-I can't…" She was getting frustrated as she tried to reason with her teammates.

"Yes you can."

"NO! H-how can you j-just leave them to die? I-I won't just stay here and rest when I know I can do something." Sakura got up as she screamed at Naruto and Sai.

Naruto was getting frustrated and Sai was flustered. Suddenly one of them spoke back at her in the same angry tone she had just showed them.

"Lie back down! You can't do anything so stop being so stubborn. Sakura we will restrain you if we have to!"

She quivered but ignored them. She did a jutsu sign with her hands and right before their eyes she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and cherry blossoms.

"SAKURA…"

"Tsunade won't like this…"

The boys took off attempting to follow Sakura's trail. If she got kidnapped it would be all their fault. It would be her's as well in a way but they would fele guilty and responsible. Naruto and Sai were determined to ger her back and protect her at all costs, even their lives.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When she got to the scene of the fight all she could see was blood, bodies and destroyed buildings.

"No… everything, everyone… it's all destroyed."

"Ha Ha Ha. What did you expect?"

A shocked Sakura turned her head towards the direction the laugh came from.

Her eyes widened in fear as she stared blankly at the figure in front of her.

"I guess you will come with me now won't you?"

"W-what! I will never come with you." Sakura backed up as she spoke to the person she feared most.

"Your in no shape to fight. You would loose easily."

"I would rather die trying."

"Unfortunatley death is not your fate unlike your friends here."

She was so shocked that she couldn't move… and suddenly she found herself bound in Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

He was stabbing her repeatedly every five minutes. (A/N- the same thing he did to Kakashi.) She couldnt do anything but stand their clasping her head and screaming in agony as he torchered he endlessly.

Tsunade, Team Harun, Naruto and Sai looked in horror as their teammate and friend was screaming in pain, as Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan drastically tortured her.

They couldn't do anything as much as they wanted to. She was trapped and all they could do was watch in fear as she was barely hanging on. But hat wasn't enough to stop Naruto and sai from attacking Itachi. Only one problem the seemed to ahve forgotten about Kisame.

Before they could do anything to Itachi, Kisame attacked them while they were off guard. Naruto and Sai were struggling to stand while Itachi smirked.

"You have guts butit will take more than guts to stop Akatsuki."

There eyes turned to Sakura as she fell to ground breathing heavily; her eyes lifeless. She looked like all the life was sucked out of her eyes. She stared blankly at the ground as she groaned in pain barely moving. Itachi picked her up and started to walk away.

"Seems like i have won. The next time you see this kunoichi she will be much differnet and she will be mine." Itachi smirked at the group as he nodded at his teammate and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

They couldn't do anything for her… all they could do was watch and in a split second their beloved kunoichi was taken away from them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next Day

The young raven-haired shinobi we ran into earlier walked through the gates of Konoha only to discover that everything was destroyed.

"W-what happened here?" The young man question himself when suddenly he was greeted by a thud.

"Ouch…"

"Sasuke-Teme!!!"

"Get off of me dobe."

"Sorry…" (Naruto does the anime sweat drop)

"Naruto what happened here? And where is Sakura?" Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him as he asked.

Naruto's face darkened as he heard Sakura's name. How was he going to explain all of this to Sasuke.

"Well to be blunt... she's gone..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey I hope you liked it! It took forever for me to finish this chapter! I had writers block for a while… and here it is a long chapter!!! There's no preview for the next chapter…sorry but its gonna be good! Reviews are appreciated and no flames plz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sequel to "My Promise to You"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Escaping Darkness**

Thank you for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them!

RR. No Flames Plz. Also I would like to thank the people for putting my story on their story alert and favorites! I noticed that some of you did not review! Plz review it only takes like 2 minutes :P

Last Chapter:

"Naruto what happened here? And where is Sakura?" Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him as he asked.

Naruto's face darkened as he heard Sakura's name. How was he going to explain all of this to Sasuke.

"Well to be blunt... she's gone..."

**Chapter Four:**

Sakura woke up only to find that she was being carried on someone's back.

"Groan..." She groaned as she struggled to open her eyes.

"I see that you are awake."

She heard a voice then gasped at knowing who was carrying her.

"I told you it would have been easier to just give up and come. Now Konoha is destroyed." He smirked while putting the Kunoichi down motioning for her to walk. He really did love tourchering her. There was just something about her reactions that got the btter of him.

"**I'll wait till hes not looking then I'll escape." Inner Sakura was coming up with plans for escaping but it was as if he had read her mind.**

"Oh and don't even think about escaping. It would only mean more pain for you and more fun for me!"

Sakura snorted at his comment and started walking. They were walking for close to five hours when finally Itachi said they could take a little rest. She took this as her opening for an escape.

'I'll wait till he's asleep.' Sakura thought to herself when she suddenly heard heavy breathing.

'Yosh! He's asleep. Now's my chance.'

The young kunoichi quietly crept past him but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him speak.

"You think you can escape that easily Haruno Sakura."

"**RUN!" Her Inner was screaming as she paused to think.**

She drew chakra to her feet and took off. Itachi smirked and thought to himself.

'This is going to be interesting.' He slowly got up and made his way after Sakura.

She dared not look back. For all that was good for her she kept running not even sparing him a look what so ever.

'Did i lose him?' Sakura sighed and walked forward not looking where she was going, then she hit something.

"Miss me?"

'Spoke to soon!'

She looked up and grumbled at his comment. He gave her a threatening look which meant she better stay put or else she seriously would be in pain.

"Oh fine!" She turned around and stomped her way forward towards their campsite. The two eventually met up with Kisame and quickly made their way through the underground tunnel leading into Akatsuki's Lair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well to be blunt... she's gone…"

"What! What do you mean she's gone?"

TenTen walked up and finished Naruto's sentence for him while she fought to speak through her own tears.

"She was taken. Akatsuki wanted her and they took her while destroying Konoha in the process."

TenTen could hold her tears no longer she turn to Neji and started to cry on his shoulder. Her friend was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Not only TenTen but all of them felt so helpless. Sakura was gone and no one could do anything about it.

"Who took her?" Sasuke was asking so many questions as he looked into the faces of his former friends he could see sadness indulged through them. He knew he shouldn't have asked but curiostiy killed the cat.

"I-Itachi" Hinata spoke quietly but stared at a dark crimson patch on the ground.

"Before you go and do something stupid we need to come up with a plan to save her. But before all that we need to rebuild Konoha."

"Shizune is right. We have to start rebuilding Konoha then think of a retrieval plan along the way. Looking around we have one option. We rebuild Konoha which will probably take around a year and then we send 2 Teams to rescue Sakura." Tsunade had a saddened but serious look as she spoke.

"That's not good enough! We can't wait a fucking year. They might do something to her. Goddammit. We have to act now." Sasuke was pissed at their plan. Surely they could come up with something better. For all he knew they could be attempting to have her join them. A year was just to long.

"You have no right to say that. You betrayed this village and it will take a year for you to even be allowed to leave this village again. So if you want to save Sakura I suggest you be a good little boy and not do anything that will keep you here longer. We all want her back but we need time. If we know Sakura she will be remain safe for the time being."

"Tsunade-Sama is right Sasuke. We need to become stronger in order to save Sakura-Chan. We need to come up with a plan that will guarantee success and knowing her she would never agree to join them unless forced."

"Did Naruto actually just say that?"

"Thats mean. Of course I said that!" Everyone bursted out loud laughing. they had a long way ahead of them but they all knew that somehow it would go by fast.

And so the rebirth of Konohakagure began.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eventually the year was over and Tsunade began organizing 2 of the best teams to rescue Sakura. A lot had happened throughout the year. Konoha was rebuilt with the aid of other countries.

"Come in."

A young raven haired ninja walked in the Hokage's office with his former sensei.

"Your probation is now over. you are officially allowed to leave the village now and attend missions. Basically I'm going to lay down my cards on the table Sasuke."

"Hai" He looked at his former Sensei to see him looking directly at him. Although he had a mask on you could still tell that he was grinning.

"I want you to become Sakura's replacment on her ANBU team for the time being."

"Alright Tsunade-Sama. But what happenes when Sakura is back?"

"If and when she is we will firgure it out then. Your uniform is waiting for you. I have already assigned 2 teams. You leave tomorrow and remember that this is the real thing."

"Hai. I understand completely. I will not fail this mission. I will bring Sakura back."

Suddenly a disturbence opened the door and jumped on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Teme your on my team! Now we can save Sakura-Chan! What are you waiting for? Let's go we have to save her now."

"Get off me dobe. We leave tomorrow, don't be so impaitent. We still need to pack and get ready."

Naruto chuckled at his own stupidity and ran out the door yelling an "ok" at Sasuke as he took off.

Yes indeed they had become stronger and were ready to take on Akatsuki. Thier beautiful Cherry Blossom was taken and now was the the time they were finally going to act. They would get her back. Everone was fully determined and they swore they would not lose her this time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now that one year is over we will have a meeting. Itachi-San see what her decision is. If she doesn't agree we'll have to…

The leader smirked at his _"idea"_ as Itachi silently snorted and walked away. through-out the year he had gotten to know the kunoichi quite well and did not approve of the leaders idea one bit. He haden't gone soft he just knew there was a better way to solve their little problem with Sakura. But either way it would work out to his benifit.

"You will be mine soon my Cherry Blossom."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No preview for the next chapter! I had writers block so this chapter isn't very long. Gomen. Sorr that this chapter may have seemed a little rushed but it was hard to explain it all. Anyways Plz Review! I really appreciate them! No Flames Plz! Oh and I'm working hard so if I made a mistake or anything let me know. Thnx:P


	5. Chapter 5

**Sequel to "My Promise to You"**

**Escaping the Darkness **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

R&R

**Recap-Last Chapter:**

"Now that one year is over we will have a meeting. Itachi-San see what her decision is. If she doesn't agree we'll have to…

The leader smirked at his _"idea"_ as Itachi silently snorted and walked away. Through-out the year he had gotten to know the Kunoichi quite well and did not approve of the leaders idea one bit. He hadn't gone soft he just knew there was a better way to solve their little problem with Sakura. But either way it would work out to his benefit.

"You will be mine soon my Cherry Blossom."

**Chapter 5:**

Sasuke P.O.V

"You're late!" Ino stammered.

"Hn" Was she always this annoying.

"What are you guys fighting for? We need to be thinking of Sakura-Chan!" Stupid Dobe.

'Am I missing something? Is there something going on between Sakura and Naruto? What Am I saying... why would I care anyway?'

"**Because you like her."** 'Who are you supposed to be?'** "Your inner-self!"** "Hn What ever." **"I'll be back!"**

'I wonder what she looks like now. Does she still love me? Sakura I'm sorry but please wait for me.'

"ARGG! Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

'I just said that out loud didn't I?'

"Teme you ok?"

"Couldn't be better" I sneered sarcastically at Naruto while muttering under my breath. 'Stupid Dobe'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura P.O.V

'Today's the day isn't it?' Sighing I gazed at myself in the mirror while still talking to myself.

'I knew it would come to this. The only thing I don't understand is why no one came for me. Was I just a worthless doll to them all? Screw it!' In my own frustration I grabbed the nearest object and chucked it without thinking first. I didn't look in the direction I threw it nor did I hear it smash to pieces. I gazed up and my eyes met his.

"Temper temper." Hes taunting me and I know it. I'm not giving in this time, I refuse to.

"Are we going to get this over with or chat all day?" I sneered at him as I brushed past him.

"As you wish" 'My little cherry blossom. It won't be long now.'

We walked down the dark corridor when I decided to break the silence except he beat me to it.

"Are you sad?"

'What is he talking about? Has he gone mad?' I stopped in my tracks and met his gaze.

"Sad that no one has come looking for you?" For a second I could see longing in his eyes and what seemed like him caring about my feelings for the first time.

"I don't know. I think I'm more upset than sad. But they probably had a good reason why they haven't come _yet. _I believe that they will still come for me but I'm slowly beginning to loose hope. I kinda feel betrayed you know." I didn't dare look up. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore.

"Ready?"

"What ever" 'I wonder what kind of interrogation they're gonna have cooked up this time'

I slowly walked into the dark room and no longer felt fear.

"Haruno Sakura. Have you decided?"

"Yes. I refuse to join." He gave me a stern look and after my reply his face turned with anger.

"Look we can do things the easy way or the hard way."

"Hard Way" I smirked and he knew I was towing with him but I knew my amusement wouldn't last long.

"Alright. You asked for it. Itachi restrain her." Damn, looks like I'm out of ideas now.

Itachi walked up from behind and grabbed my arms enabling to do nothing but struggle. Maybe I still had a chance to escape and if I didn't I could simply just join instead of this hard way that I was starting to fear.

"Why should I join?" The leader looked me and sighed.

"I'll kill your friends if you don't and destroy Konoha. You really don't have any say in the matter. Either you join or become a traitor and let your village suffer as well as your friends die."

His words hit me hard like a rock falling from the sky. Did I really have a choice? Could I trust him? Still I couldn't let him destroy my home and kill my friends.

"So…?"

"I'll join if you promise to leave my village and friends alone." I feel like I just betryaed everyone.

He looked pleased and amused at the same time. I couldn't help but still feel like a traitor. I looked down at my feet as he walked towards me. Itachi grabbed my arms once more.

"But just in case you betray us or try to escape I'll have Itachi use Genjutsu on you." I don't like the way hes smiling, this doesn't look good.Will I still be able to think clearly after this or would I be completely in Itachi's control?

'Sasuke-Kun… I love you.' All I could think about was a certain raven haired guy whom I was madly in love with. Somehow I hoped with all my heart that he would come to my rescue and be my knight in shining armor as I would be the damsel in distress. But fairytales are never real. In a matter of minutes I would no longer be Haruno Sakura; Kunoichi of Konoha, Aperantice of the 5th Hokage Tsunade and ANBU Captain. I would be forced to become Sakura of the Akatsuki.

A single crystallized tear fell down my porcalin face as Itachi stood in front of me and forced me to look at him.

'His eyes...they, I...'

I blacked out and when i awoke my heart was racing but I felt normal, then again I didn't. I could feel my body slowly changing. I fell to the ground in pain as me hands clung to my head in pain.

'What's happeneing to me? Why do I feel hatred towards my friends, I mean I'm the one that betrayed them... right? Ahh! I'm so confused.' (A/N Whats happening to her is kinda like what happened to Rini from Sailor Moon when she became Wicked Lady.)

"Haruno Sakura welcome to Akatsuki. You will be given a necklace instead of a ring to symbolize that you are a member. Your cloak is in Itachi's room, you will be staying with him so he can keep an eye on you. Come to me in the morning for your first mission."

I looked up at him still grabbing my head and shrieking in pain as I became more and more confused. Itachi walked towards me. When he was close enough he lifted me over his shoulder.

"Itachi report here in the morning as well. You will be her partner for now. Kisame you will be working with Sasori for the time being."

He nodded his head and started to walk off towards our room.

Itachi's P.O.V

I could hear her breathing heavily and knew she was in pain. It wouldn't be long now. She would soon be in a lot more pain as the true power of my genjutsu takes effect. She looked so helpless but it didn't matter. Soon she would be mine. I walked towards our room and set her down on the bed. I went to the closet and took out her cloak and new clothes.

"Here" She struggled to look away from me. I chuckled.

I looked away and once she was done changing I put her necklace on.

"Let's get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. She nodded her head and lay back as I shuffled in beside her. Yes indeed tomorrow was going to be a long day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto P.O.V

We were so close. I could feel it. Sakura was in trouble to I could just tell but we couldn't keep going. I argued for a while but decided that we might need rest. If we want Sakura-Chan back were going to have to fight for her. The only thing I needed to figure out was what was going on between Teme and Sakura-Chan.

'I'll wait till everyone is asleep to ask him.'

Once everyone was asleep I tiptoed over to him and shook him awake.

"What do you want Dobe? I was trying to sleep." He look really annoyed and I chuckled but put a serious face on when I remembered what I needed to talk to him about.

"What's going on between you and Sakura?"

"Nothing… I haven't seen her for years." He sounded disappointed I could tell but why.

"I can't stop thinking about her…" He whispered that last part probably thinking I hadn't heard it but I did. It suddenly hit me. He was love struck. Uchiha Sasuke was in love with my beloved Sakura-Chan! (A/n Sakura and Naruto have a brothelysister love :P)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura P.O.V

I woke up having horrid nightmares. I felt like I was being brain washed. I just felt like my friends had all betrayed me and everything was so confusing at this point. I was starting to feel hatred towards them.

'What's happening to me? Th-they betrayed me... why? And _he _left me all alone for all these years. Yes they will pay...'

I grabbed my head in pain. All of my memories were mixed up and being torn apart. The genjutsu was really doing its toll on me. I started to feel total hatred and felt the need for revenge. Yes sweet revenge.

Itachi P.O.V

I heard someone gasp for air so I opened my eyes. Sakura looked towards me and within five minutes her eyes turned lifeless. They were a dull green with no sparkle to them anymore. Her skin was paler than usual and her hair darkened. The effects of my genjutsu were really showing now. She got up and grabbed her Akatsuki cloak then threw her gaze at me.

"L-let's go we have a mission." She put her right hand over her forehead. It looked like she was still in pain like she was fighting back, trying to dispell the genjutsu. I got up and followed her but before she opened the door she stopped. I grabbed her and kissed her cold lips. She attampted to push me away but eventually returned the kiss. I could tell she was confused so I thought maybe I'd say something.

"Sakura you are mine. My little cherry blossom, my foolish little brother will never return your love to you." I didn't know if he cared for her or not but hey she was mine and right out of the corner of my eye i saw a single tear fall down her face as she walked past me and out the door.

Normal P.O.V

"Itachi, Sakura it seems we have some visitors. I would like you to take care of them and then head off towards Konoha. Once there destroy all evidence of Sakura's existence. Kill any who get in your way."

"What... no! Wait... Destroy Konoha, hoom that dounds like fun..." Sakura smirked evilly but seemed really confused.

"I'll just use my Genjutsu once more to strengthen the results of having her on our side Leader." Itachi walked towards Sakura sa the Leader nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be fun!" Sakura seemed to be more on Akatuski's side now that Itachi used his Genjutsu again. And it wasn't long before they ran into their "visitors".

The visitors were none other than the two teams sent to save her.

"Sakura!' They all yelled.

"Stop." They all looked at Sasuke with a confused look.

"What have they done to you Sakura?" Sasuke whispered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind her and embraced her.

Sakura quickly got out of his embrace and stared at him confusingly. Sasuke didn't like how she was looking at him. She looked like lifeless doll, only to be used as a puppet of Akatsuki. That didn't suit her…that didn't suit her at all.

Sasuke needed to break the spell at all costs. He made a promise to her, and Uchihas' keep their promises. He didn't want to fight her, but if that's what it takes, then so be it.

She looked at Sasuke evilly and disappeared in a swift of cherry blossoms. She appeared by Itachi's side and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Ita-Kun… are we supposed to kill them?" She asked so innocently.

"Yes my Cherry Blossom. Don't have too much fun we are still on a mission remember.

Sakura nodded her head and looked at Sasuke. His onyx eyes were full of pain and sorrow. He looked like his heart was just ripped to pieces, serves him right for leaving her. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. She started to have flashbacks that were erased from her memory. She grabbed her head in pain and screamed. She once again fell to the ground and whispered "S-Sasuke-Kun h-help me… save me p-please" She was still struggling to control her body. For a split second she had a hint of sparkle in her eyes but soon after her little scream fest they went lifeless again, she lost control...

He looked at her as she was filled with pain and he knew that she mush be in Itachi's Genjutsu. He heard her whisper and moved closer to his team.

'I'll save you yet Sakura.'

"Ready for some fun?" Sakura laughed. She disappeared in her swift of cherry blossoms again and reappeared behind a certain someone stabbing him in the back.

"Sasuke" Everyone shouted. For another split second a single tear fell down Sakura's face and landed on Sasuke's lifeless body. Her tear fell on his face and his eyes instantly opened.

She was crying and she didn't even know why.

'Why... Why Am I crying? He left me, he hurt me so why shed tears over him? I don't understand!' She clasped her head again and groaned in pain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey how was that? I made this chapter extra long since it's been quite a while since I last updated. Sorry for the wait. R&R. :P


End file.
